Sirens Call
by Dehstini
Summary: Sesshomaru and his mate (a male) find an unexpected surprise in a new slave who was bought for Sesshomarus heat. Threesome story about a girl finding love in a hopeless, painful situation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this story jumbled around in my head for a while and finally decided to get it out. Wanted to see peoples opinions on it.

I do not own Sesshomaru or any other aspect of the Inuyasha world.

Warning: This is a threesome story between Sesshomaru and two of my characters. It will contain some graphic and some non-consent scenes, so if you do not like these please do not read. I DO NOT CONDONE ACTUAL NON-CONSENT SITUATIONS. This is simply a story and not an expression of my views. Please do not comment etc. just to be negative towards that aspect. I am always open to constructive criticism, though, and hope you'll comment and let me know your opinions about the actual story.

I hope some of you enjoy.

Mizuki grit her teeth as she was dropped to the hard ground. She refused to cry out in pain and give those vile men that satisfaction, though.

She had known for a while the people of the village might try something to force her out, but never would she have thought they would stoop this low.

She had come to the village as a child after her mother's death. Her grandmother was an elder there and took her in despite the protest of the other villagers. They didn't want some filthy child borne out of wed lock near their own children, but her grandmother refused to send her away. They respected her grandmother greatly, and so merely began keeping their distance. Mizuki had been just old enough to understand, and their words and glares were hurtful and scary to such a young girl.

Now, she was 21, unmarried, and her grandmother had sadly passed away just the month before. The villagers had immediately stopped leaving food for her as they had for her grandmother, and refused to give her work so she could earn it. All she'd had was the small garden which her grandmother had planted next to their hut, but most of the vegetables had begun disappearing. She had lost weight, and it was all she could do to just survive day by day. She had been planning on leaving, and was beginning to horde a portion of the small amount a food she was able to scrape together, when a group of men had suddenly shown up.

She had fought them as hard as she could, but she had little strength and they soon had her hands and feet bound as well as a gag and blindfold in place. They had picked her up and threw her onto a hard wooden surface, which, as they climbed in after her and began moving, she assumed was a cart. They traveled for what felt like hours, though she couldn't be sure, until they came to where they were now.

"This is the girl?"

Mizuki jumped at the low squeaky voice suddenly above her and tried moving away. Two pairs of hands stopped her, though, and lifted her up by her arms so she was forced to try balancing herself on her bound feet.

Someone must have nodded because the voice continued along with a rustling of clothing. "There is your gold. Now be gone, human."

Mizuki began struggling earnestly. Even if she couldn't walk, she wouldn't give up without at least some fight.

But her battle was short lived.

"Knock her out, you fools. I won't be bothered by this ningen on the way back to the palace." No sooner was the order given than Mizuki felt a hard blow against the back of her head and was left in the land of oblivion.

When next she woke, Mizuki was lying on a small cot. She moaned slightly in discomfort as she slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her neck. She groggily looked around, confused. It took a few moments for the events from before to surface in her mind, and when they did, she jumped up and backed into a wall, looking around fearfully.

She was in a strange room with only a single small, barred window set high up on a wall, a cot off to the side, and a door. However, she wasn't given any time to panic over her situation.

Not a moment later the door was opened sharply. A pale silver haired youkai was standing in the doorway. He stepped forward quickly and in one swift movement, gripped either side of her kimono and ripped it from her body.

Mizuki cried out in fear and tried to cover her breasts and sex as best she could, but froze when she looked into his eyes. They glowered with a predatory shine, flashing between a brilliant gold and violent red.

Her fear held her in place, but came out in a pitiful whimper as she was slammed against the wall. She struggled, but her arms were inevitably forced aside. The male leaned over and began nipping at her throat in displeasure, making her turn her face to the ceiling. She was lifted by her bottom, despite her kicking legs, and there was suddenly a fierce pain between them. She cried out in agony at the same time she realized what had happened.

Through a haze of pain, she heard the demon howl in triumph.

Sesshomaru humped almost desperately against the woman's hips. She was tight against his hard flesh, squeezing him almost welcomingly. She was bleeding freely from where their bodies were joined, but he ignored this. She would not live long anyway.

He felt the pressure build within him that signaled his coming release, much faster than it had any time before when he had gone into heat. As the surge washed over him, he thrust himself fully inside her and filled her womb in great spurts as he came, lifting his head and howling his relief.

As it went on and on, he vaguely thought that this didn't compare to all the other times he had been in heat. The relief at releasing his pent up power seemed almost stronger than usual, but the thought left him as he wound down and leaned against the wall, letting the woman fall to the floor.

Just like that it was over. He turned away, knowing the human woman would die from the release of his power. The surge had even him panting in exertion. No human was able to live through such an on slot. He sighed as he walked to where he had thrown his clothes. He was glad a demons' heat cycle only came once every couple of months. He wouldn't need to do this again for a while, though his mate, Mamoru, would go into his within a few days.

He began going through everything he would need to do in his head as he pulled on his hakamas. Not bothering with the kimono, he walked to the door, intent on leaving, but a small noise behind him had him stopping. It so surprised him that he stood frozen for several moments before he turned to look at the woman on the floor.

She was whimpering lowly in pain, though it was obvious she wasn't conscious.

Sesshomaru walked back to her and leaned down to sniff at her exposed neck, but pulled back in surprise. The scent of death which should have covered her wasn't there.

Somehow…she was alive.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought as he studied her face. There should have been no way she could have lived through his heat. A demons' heat, contrary to its' name, had nothing to do with impregnating a female. Every couple of months, higher level demons' power built up, needing an outlet to focus on and funnel out. One of the only ways to do this, was to climax with a female. However, the release they reached with this caused all of that power to focus on the female. The force was strong enough that even female demons had been seriously injured. A human woman would never be able to survive it.

Curiosity had him lifting her up against his chest and turning to place her on the bed. There was only one reason he could think of that could explain her surviving. But that was impossible. They were all supposed to be dead.

And yet, he could think of no other reason she could be alive.

Giving her one finally look, he turned to walk out. The first servant he came across, he sent to take care of the woman, making sure to have her take a blanket with her. Before going back to his chambers for the night, he also sent a soldier to fetch Mamoru home at once. Usually he would stay away for the night when Sesshomaru went into heat, but given the situation Sesshomaru wanted him back so they could discuss what happened.

It was at least two hours before Mamoru returned. He walked lazily into their shared bedchamber, his long crimson hair pulled over his shoulder in a loose ponytail. As usual, he wasn't wearing his armor, and his kimono was only loosely tied so the whole of his chest was visible.

One would think given his lazy, sloppy appearance, that he and Sesshomaru would constantly butt heads, but over the many years since their arranged mating by their parents, Sesshomaru knew his appearance was very misleading.

"What's this, Sesshomaru; couldn't wait to see me again?" he asked jokingly. His voice, as always, was low and smooth. Sesshomaru couldn't ever remember an instance of him raising his voice. He walked up to the side of the bed Sesshomaru was sitting on and glanced at the scrolls he was reading. When he read the top, he raised his eyebrow and looked into Sesshomaru's face. "Fairytales before bed?"

"Hn. I wanted to verify something." Sesshomaru replied, setting the scroll aside and swinging his legs off the bed to stand.

"What could you possible want to verify in that? Everything in there is nothing but legend now." Mamoru asked, crossing his arms and looking down at the scroll now lying on the bedside table.

Sesshomaru ignored his question, and walked past him to the door. "I wish to show you something." He continued out of the room and down the hall in the direction he came from earlier. He didn't bother to look to see if Mamoru followed, knowing he would.

When they reached the door, Sesshomaru lifted the bar locking it and stepped inside. The woman had been dressed in what looked like a sleeping yukata, and judging by the fact that his scent was not as strong as before, she had also been wiped down. A thick fur blanket covered her to her shoulders. As he stood next to the bed, he turned to watch Mamoru's reaction.

Mamoru followed him into the room, his face blank as he saw the female in the bed with the faint scent of Sesshomaru on her. "What is this?" he asked, voice devoid of emotion.

Sesshomaru sighed. He forgot for a moment how jealous his mate could be. " _This,_ " Sesshomaru stressed, "is the slave bought for my heat."

Mamoru's gaze jerked up to study Sesshomaru's face, and then turned back to the woman. After a moment, he stepped closer to lean down and sniff at her neck, exactly like Sesshomaru had done earlier. He pulled back slowly and looked at Sesshomaru in confusion.

Sesshomaru motioned him out of the room, re-locking it, but also putting a simple barrier around it to prevent anyone else from going inside.

"This is why you were reading those scrolls?" When Sesshomaru nodded, Mamoru continued. "What you're thinking can't be possible, Sesshomaru. They died out decades ago. Many powerful demons searched for survivors and found none." He said slowly.

"There is no other explanation for why she lives." Sesshomaru replied shortly. They arrived back at their chamber and he walked back to the bed to lay down. Mamoru followed, his expression thoughtful and troubled.

"I suppose that is true, but we need to be sure."

"We can call a blood demon to verify her lineage, but it will likely take several days before they arrive."

"My heat will hit before that."

"Hn." Sesshomaru thought for a moment before answering. "Use her. If she survives a demons heat for a second time, it would only serve as further proof. If not…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Mamoru donned a sympathetic expression as he glanced side long at Sesshomaru. "You make it sound so cruel."

Sesshomaru rolled on top of him and nipped sharply at his neck. "It is what it is. Do you disagree?"

Mamoru sighed contentedly at the attention and leaned his head back to invite more. "No."

Sesshomaru replied with a pleased growl, continuing to give his mate what he so obviously wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Sesshomaru or any other aspect of the Inuyasha world.

Warning: This is a threesome story between Sesshomaru and two of my characters. It will contain some graphic and some non-consent scenes, so if you do not like these please do not read. I DO NOT CONDONE ACTUAL NON-CONSENT SITUATIONS. This is simply a story and not an expression of my views. Please do not comment etc. just to be negative towards that aspect. I am always open to constructive criticism, though, and hope you'll comment and let me know your opinions about the actual story.

I hope some of you enjoy.

Mizuki stared blankly ahead. She had awoken not long ago, her whole body throbbing with pain. Someone had dressed and cleaned her while she slept, and laid her on the bed with a blanket. The actions were thoughtful she supposed, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from this place. She knew if she stayed, the same horrible thing would happen.

However, when she had made her way painfully to the door and attempted to open it, a spark of energy had burned her arm.

Now she sat against the far wall, doing her best to block out everything. Her knees were pulled up tight to her chest with just enough room for her to cradle her injured arm against her breast. She hurt terribly sitting on the hard floor, but she just couldn't bring herself to go back to the bed. If she did, she was sure she would only become sick with the memories of what the demon had done to her next to it.

She was so focused on trying to blank everything out, that she didn't hear the door open.

"You shouldn't be on the floor."

Mizuki flinched violently at the sudden male voice next to her. Fearing what he might have come for, she cowered away from the direction of his voice without looking at him.

"Come now, little one. I haven't come to hurt you."

The voice was low and calming, but Mizuki had no trust in anyone anymore. When arms wrapped around her in a way suggesting he would pick her up, she turned quickly to slap his touch away.

At least, that was her intention. The quick movement, however, made her dizzy and lightheaded, and she was reminded that it had been too long since she had last eaten.

The man obviously knew what was afflicting her as she fell weakly against his hold. "Whoa there. Just be still and allow me to take you to the bed. Then I will send someone to fetch you something to eat."

At the mention of the bed, she flinched. She didn't want to be anywhere near that part of the room again. She mustered all her meager strength and weakly struggled against his hold. "No." she protested. Her voice caught on a sob. Crying only made her lightheadedness worse, but she couldn't help herself.

The man ignored her feeble struggles and pulled her face against his chest gently. "Shhh. It's alright. Calm down and listen to me." His voice took on a more gentle tone, soothing in its softness.

Why should she listen to him? It wasn't as if she would believe anything he told her. However, it wasn't long before the last of her strength dwindled and she could do no more than lean limply against him.

"There's a good girl." He softly stroked her hair as he continued in a low voice. "Now, tell me what you didn't like about what I said. Do you not want to eat?"

Mizuki shook her head once, denying that as what was wrong.

"Then you don't wish to be comfortable?" he asked, his voice seemingly genuinely confused.

Mizuki shook her head again and sniffled. "Not…there…" she pleaded softly. There was several moments of silence after her plea and she began to fear he would ignore her, and force the issue.

"Is it a bed in general you have an aversion to, or just this one?"

Why did he keep asking her questions? Why couldn't he just take a hint and leave her be? "…this one."

"Hn." There was another moment of silence before he moved, gathering her against his chest. She started to panic again, but his next words calmed her a bit. "Very well. I will take you to another."

Mizuki relaxed in surprise and finally looked up at the man carrying her, but quickly realized he was no man. His deep red hair and emerald eyes gave away his demon blood. She stiffened at this realization, but had no strength to fight him any longer.

"Don't start fighting me again. I don't want to risk injurying your arm further." He said, not looking down. When he said that she looked down at her arm which still throbbed with pain. He had picked her up so the side that was injured faced away from him, and the arm around her back was angled so his hand supported her side instead of wrapping around her arm. I seemed like he took care to make sure he wouldn't hurt her, but it couldn't have been intentional. Why should he care if she was hurt after what was already done to her?

Weary with pain, hunger, and fear she limply leaned against him again, allowing him to take her where he wanted without any further protest.

Moments later she jolted awake as he shifted her in his arms. She looked in front of them and saw him opening one of a set of double doors. He stepped inside, closing the doors behind them and moved to the giant bed off to the side.

Mizuki tensed at the sight of such a grand chamber. There were thick furs all around the room, covering the floor and several zaisu which were set around a chabudai on the opposite side of the room as the bed. Beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, depicting wonderful views of mountains and fields, and across the room from the door was an open balcony with thick billowing drapes that were pulled back. A chamber this fancy could only belong to one person in this castle.

(A/N: A chabudai is a traditional Japanese short legged table. A zaisu is a legless chair used to sit at these tables usually covered with a zabutan, or a cushion for sitting. This information comes from google and wikipedia)

As she was laid on the bed, propped up against the pillows, she whimpered in fear and tried rolling away from the demon next to her, but a hand against her shoulder pushed her back down against the pillows.

"Don't move, little one. I've already been more than accommodating."

Mizuki twitched at his words. She complied, for now, not wanting to anger him. It wasn't as if she could get away from a demon anyway. She kept her face turned away, though, not wanting to look at him.

"Why did you bring her here?"

Mizuki jumped at the new voice, and her gaze jerked in his direction. Her whole body became rigid with fear at the sight of the silver haired demon. The warning to stay still was over shadowed by the overwhelming instinct to flee. Fear gave her exhausted, pained body new strength and with a small cry of terror she jerked away from the hand on her shoulder. Dizziness made her frantic flight blind as she scrambled away, but she didn't make it very far.

Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her back into a solid chest. One firmly held her around the waist, while the other gripped the elbow of her injured arm just high enough that he wouldn't touch the burn on her forearm. His grip was firm, even as she violently struggled to free herself, and his hand holding her arm kept it immobile in the air. Through her blind panic, she could faintly hear the red haired demon speak calmly above her.

"Sesshomaru, would you ask a servant to fetch the healer and a meal for our companion?"

His calm, low voice was almost more terrifying than if he had yelled at her for defying him. She felt him lean further into her and another sob worked its way up her throat.

"Calm down, little one. You're only going to make yourself sick." He whispered in her ear.

Mizuki turned her face away from him, straining to get as much distance between them as possible, but he simply moved closer, keeping his cool lips against her ear. "We're going to stay like this until you calm down." He said. "Though I don't think you have the strength to keep fighting much longer."

True to his words, he kept her held immobile until what little strength fear had fed into her body diminished. She was left crying weakly against him, her breaths panting and irregular with her sobs, and she closed her eyes to try shutting everything out once again.

"Good girl."

The demon relaxed his hold, but instead of releasing her, shifted their positions. He pulled her around and into his lap so she was sitting sideways with her injured arm opposite his body. One of his arms supported her back and wrapped around under her arm to rest on her side, holding her in place but being careful of her arm. His other hand stroked her hair as she lay against him crying. Despite his supposed gentleness, she kept waiting for them to simply push her down on the bed and force her like before.

"You called, Milords?"

"Once the healer has looked at your injury you may eat. Behave, little one." The demon whispered to her.

Mizuki nodded tiredly, her tears slowing. She wasn't sure she even had the strength to eat, much less fight them any longer.

"See to her arm." He said louder, presumably to the healer he'd spoken of.

Soft footsteps approached the bed, but instead of reaching for Mizuki's arm, the female spoke to the demon holding her.

"Is this not a slave, My Lord? Is it really necessary to treat it? I'm sure it is perfectly capable of performing its duties with such a small burn." The voice purred out, not even referring to Mizuki as a being.

Mizuki cowered slightly at her words, but when she heard a swift rustle of clothing and a pained feminine gasp, she turned her head slightly to see what happened. She jolted back in surprise at the sight of the silver haired demon again, but his attention was on the female demon standing before the bed. He stood next to her, his face blank, and though he looked completely relaxed, his clawed hand was in the females' hair in what looked like a painful grip.

"You forget your place, Aya. Do not think because you spread your legs for us once you have leave to question us." He said in a cold unhurried voice.

"Y-yes…My Lord." The female gasped out. When he released her, she slowly turned her attention to Mizuki. The angry look in her eyes scared her, as well as the silver demons continued presence. He watched the female closely as she examined Mizuki's burns.

Mizuki trembled at her touch, but a moment later she felt a cool, healing aura surround the injured skin. Slowly, the throbbing in her arm receded, and the redness faded. It was a slow process, but finally the female released her and stepped away. Mizuki stared at her arm, blinking in awe. The demon behind her reached for her hand, and gently pulled it up closer to him to inspect it himself. After a moment she felt him nod above her.

Mizuki looked up just in time to see the silver haired demon reach up and slap the demoness as she tried to pass him. Mizuki jumped, wide eyed with surprise as the female fell to the floor with a soft cry of pain.

"Do not show such disrespect again." He said shortly before turning to the chabudai to sit.

"Yes, My Lord. I'm sorry." The female said tearfully, rising to leave, but the red haired demons voice stopped her.

"Aya." Mizuki jerked in surprise at the cold note which entered his voice, and moved fearfully against him, but the arm around her back raised to stroke her hair lightly, keeping her against him. "It is usually customary to give your apology to those you offended." He reprimanded.

The demoness flinched and slowly turned back to the bed. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

"I don't believe I am the only other one whom your words insulted."

Mizuki was once again left in shock. Why…did he care if someone insulted her?

"I'm…sorry." The female said tightly after a moment of silence.

"Hn." The demon let her stand waiting a few moments before waving her away. Just as she reached the door, he spoke again. "Aya." When she turned to look at him again, he spoke in a soft dangerous voice. "Do not show yourself in our presence again unless we call for you."

Her eyes widened in fear, and she bowed deeply before rushing out of the room just as servants arrived with trays of food.

The whole exchange confused Mizuki greatly, but as the smell of cooked meat reached her all she could think of was finally being able to eat.

The servants silently set the three trays of food on the chabudai across the room, and finished by placing yet another tray with a steaming tea pot in the center.

"That woman is becoming increasingly annoying." The demon behind her said evenly, waiting until the servants had left. He lifted her into his arms again as he rose and walked towards the table. He set her down on one of the four sides next to the other demon, then moved to sit across from him so one of them was on either side of her. She braced herself unsteadily against the edge of the table to keep from falling over, and kept her eyes trained fearfully on the silver haired demon to the side.

"Hn." He grunted at the red haired demons words, and all but ignored her as he lifted a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"Would you like help, little one?"

Mizuki's gaze jerked to the other side at his words and for the first time got a good look at him. His body was turned so he faced her with his side to the table, and he was leaning his head against the arm he had propped next to his tray. His kimono hung loosely to the sides exposing his chest. His hair was a beautiful deep red pulled over his shoulder in a loose ponytail, with his bangs hanging long on the opposite side of his face. There were two tear looking marks by the corners of his emerald green eyes. They were dark blue, one set lower than the other and the tips extending up to touch the corners of his eyes. In any other situation she would have thought him breathtaking.

"N-no…thank you…" she replied softly to his question, and looked down at the tray of food in front of her. There was a steaming bowl of rice, and next to it a bowl of what looked like beef stew. There was also a thick slice of bread and a cup for the tea which sat in the middle of the table. She reached for the chopsticks next to her rice, glancing nervously at the silver haired demon. She was still scared beyond belief, but hunger won out and made her attempt to appease it. As she tried lifting some rice to her mouth, however, her hand began to tremble uncontrollably, dropping the grains on the tray. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she tried again, but her hunger was so great that she couldn't stop her hands from trembling so she could feed herself.

"Mamoru."

Mizuki jumped and looked fearfully at the silver haired demon when he spoke, but he wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was kept on his own meal as he continued eating.

"Hmmm. Why don't you try helping her this time, Sesshomaru. Let her see your 'gentle' side."

"She would likely faint from fright."

"I suppose that's true."

Mizuki looked between the two demons with wide eyes. The silver haired demon continued to eat, seemingly uninterested in the conversation or the company as the other rose from his seat and moved to sit behind Mizuki. She cringed away as he sat behind her and wrapped an arm around her again. His other reached for the shaking chopsticks in her hand.

"Let me help you. You see too weak just yet to do so on your own." He said calmly, ignoring her reaction.

"Why?" she asked softly, unable to keep her confusion at bay any longer.

"Why what, little one?" he asked as he expertly used the chopsticks to bring rice to her mouth.

"Why are you doing so much for me?"

His hand paused in midair for a moment, and then pushed gently against her lips. She hesitantly opened her mouth to accept the rice, and closed her eyes blissfully at the first taste of food in so long.

"Hn." He seemed to be thinking of his answer as he continued to feed her slowly. Soon, she lost the strength to even sit up on her own, and was once again leaning back against his chest.

"What is your name?"

She flinched at the silver haired demons voice. This was the first time he spoke directly to her, but after watch him earlier and what he did to her before, she was too scared to just ignore it. "…Mizuki…" she said softly.

"Beautiful moon." The demon behind her said. "I like it. My name is Mamoru, and this is Sesshomaru."

Mizuki nodded, but stayed silent, unsure what response he wanted from the introduction.

"I'm sure you've already realized that we are the ones who purchased you?" As he spoke, he continued feeding her, now lifting bits of meat and potatoes from the stew to her lips. The hearty food was heavenly to her empty stomach, but she could barely remember the taste as she focused on his words. "Suffice it to say, that your...circumstance of being here has changed somewhat. Soon, we will know just how much, but we can discuss that when that time comes. You'll need your strength, for one, and also I prefer those in my company not hate me."

His answer did nothing but confuse her more. What did he mean her 'circumstance changed'?

"W-what-" she turned her head to question him further, but jerked back to the demon he called Sesshomaru as he spoke up.

"You should have died yesterday when I took you. Mamoru will use you when his heat comes in the next couple of days. Should you survive again, we will call for a blood demon to verify your bloodline." He words were unhurried, but she could hear a note of underlying impatience.

The blood drained from her face, making her lightheaded for a completely different reason from earlier. As she stiffened and froze against him, the one named Mamoru spoke up.

"You could have explained a bit more delicately, Sesshomaru. Now she'll only be frightened again."

"She can remain frightened, or she can accept the situation. Other slaves are hardly given such a chance."

His words sent a sudden spark of anger through her and she found herself speaking before she could stop herself. "Am I supposed to be grateful that you raped me and will continue to do so?"

Sesshomaru finally looked at her, his amber eyes clashing with her suddenly fierce dark ones. However, it was Mamoru who answered her angry question.

He set the chopsticks down and with a single clawed finger under her chin, made her turn to face him. She whimpered a bit at the anger in his eyes and tried to pull away, but he simply curled his finger more so his claw dug painfully into her skin.

"Any other slave would be happy to take your place, so, in a sense, yes, you should. Because of this, you will have the comfort and security of being under our personal protection the rest of your life. You'll never go hungry again, nor have to worry about money." His low tone softened a bit as he continued, shifting his hand to cup her cheek to use his thumb to wipe at the tear sliding down it. "As Sesshomaru said, you can accept it, or remain frightened. If you accept it, you will be all the more happier, and we can try to be gentle with you."

Mizuki closed her eyes, not answering. She didn't know what to think anymore. She admitted to herself that she did prefer him being gentle and kind as he had been, but fear was not so easily dispelled. After a moment of silence, he released her with a sigh.

"Come, you should eat a bit more. You're far too skinny to be healthy." He said, changing the subject.

Mizuki wrapped her arms tightly around herself, but opened her eyes to accept more food.

Sesshomaru watched them silently for a moment before standing.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I have work to do." He said shortly, and silently walked out.

"Hmm." Mamoru said nothing to this, just continued to feed her until she simply couldn't fit anymore inside her stomach. As he tried lifting another bite to her mouth, she turned her face away.

"Please…I'm…full." She said softly.

"Very well." He said. He set the chopsticks down and lifted her again as he stood.

As he walked to the door, she clenched her hands. "Where…" she started to ask.

"I also have other things to do. I'm taking you to another chamber to rest. You'll forgive me if I do not trust you to stay in our bedchamber alone." He explained.

Mizuki looked away. Now that her belly was full, fatigue overwhelmed her. As long as he didn't take her to that other chamber again, she didn't really care where he took her. He only walked a couple of feet down the hallway before opening a door. Mizuki relaxed, and as he lay her out on the bed and covered her with a blanket, she was already drifting to sleep.


End file.
